This invention relates to a noise barrier, primarily for use along roadways to insulate residents from roadway noise, but the barriers may also be used to shield against other noise producers such as construction sites, manufacturing sites, and railways. In particular, in one embodiment of the invention, a noise barrier is provided that is manufactured from recycled rubber materials mounted on a concrete base.
It is well known to provide noise barriers along roadways and other noise producing sites to insulate residents from the noise and commotion associated therewith. Concrete panels are the most common such noise barriers and are typically supported with steel I-beams driven into the ground. It has also been known to use wood panels and wood beams, which may be supported with steel I-beams driven into the ground. Other types of noise barriers include earth berms made from piled dirt, sod, sand or gravel to create a longer path for sound energy to travel from the noise emitter to residents in proximity thereof.
It has also been known to use rubber coatings on one of the prior types of barrier. In particular, concrete, wood, steel, etc., has been coated with a thin sheet of rubber to try to enhance noise reduction and/or reduce maintenance. It has been known to also employ noise barriers including a concrete mixed with rubber or other particles. However, applicant has developed a barrier manufactured from almost entirely recycled rubber. In one embodiment, the panels are 96 percent compressed recycled rubber with the remainder being a binder material.